Tommy Pan
Tommy Pan Tommy and Dil Pickles takes Dorothy, Toto, Pazu, Ponyo, Snoopy, and their friends to Magixland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Swackhammer and his band of naughty pirates. Prologue: Cast Peter Pan: Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All grown up) Extra with Tommy: Dil Pickles (Rugrats/All grown up) Tinker Bell: Misty (Pokemon) (In her Enchantix form) (She's the main Tinker Bell who gets jealous) Extras with Misty: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha (Winx Club) (In their Enchantix forms) (They get along with Dorothy and Kimi and so will Misty eventually) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Dorothy Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz) (With her Emerald City hairstyle and red shoes that resemble the Ruby Slippers) Extras with Dorothy: Toto (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz) and Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats/All grown up) (She'll be Tommy's love interest) John Darling: Pazu (Castle in the Sky) Michael Darling: Ponyo Extras with Pazu and Ponyo: Chuckie Finster (Rugrats/All grown up), Sheeta (Castle in the Sky), and Sosuke (Ponyo) Babysitters: Sora and Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 2) (They go with them) Nana Darling: Snoopy (Peanuts) (He goes with them, too) Mary Darling: Granmamare (Ponyo's mom) (Ponyo) George Darling: Fujimoto (Ponyo's dad) (Ponyo) Captain Hook: Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) Mr. Smee: Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokémon) Extras with Team Rocket: Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), and the Monstars (Space Jam) (The Monstars will turn good at the end because they hate being pirates) Swackhammer's pet: Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) (She won't fight back against Rudy because he tried to eat her after eating Swackhammer's left hand) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Tommy and Dil's mentors: Meta Knight (Kirby: Right back at ya) and Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) Lost Boys: Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin), Ed, Edd (Double D), Eddy (Ed, Edd N' Eddy), Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)), Diddy and Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country), Yoshi, Birdo (Super Mario Bros. franchise), Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby (Kirby: Right back at ya) Tiger Lily: Pocahontas Indian chief: Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) Indians: The Powhatan Tribe (Pocahontas) Mermaids: Lee, Marie, and May Kanker (Ed, Edd N' Eddy), Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph), Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible), Mandy (Totally Spies), and Myrtle Edmonds (Lilo and Stitch) Pirates: Wack Lizardi (Felix the Cat: The Movie), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep), King K. Rool, General Klump, Krusha, Kaptain Skurvy, Kutlass, Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country), King Dedede, Escargoon (Kirby: Right back at ya), Etemon, Demidevimon, Puppetmon, Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls), Drake (The pebble and the penguin), Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons), Hare (Tales from Earthsea), Evil Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), Jack O' Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked up Halloween), Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie), Popple (Mario and Luigi), Thaddeus E. Klang, Don Karnage (Talespin), Hunter J (Pokémon), Leatherhead, Slash (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Dr. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Pirate who gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) (He'll get eaten by Felicia as punishment for drunkenly calling Swackhammer a frog fish) Opening/Meet the Makino-Gale Family and their friends Meet Tommy and Dil Pickles/You can fly Captain Swackhammer, his pirates, and Rudy/Vengeance The Lost Kids/Misty banished Following the Leader/Captured by the Powhatan Indians Mermaids/Rescuing Pocahontas Swackhammer's new plot/Oh, my mysterious lady True blood brothers/Swackhammer tricks Misty What a mother means/Captured by Swackhammer and the pirates Rescue/Final battle The return home/Ending Your mother and mine (Alternate version) Category:Fan Fiction